


Marking Your Territory

by stupidity_nav



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty Booty, F/M, M/M, NHL apparel, Short Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidity_nav/pseuds/stupidity_nav
Summary: Bitty has a lot of shorts. This wouldn't be a problem except he mixes them up. Bad Bob is involved. Things get awkward.





	Marking Your Territory

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea for a story involving Bitty and shorts, and then I had to make the shorts, which you can see [here](http://stupiditynav.tumblr.com/post/150341634097/the-shorts). 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [stupiditynav](http://stupiditynav.tumblr.com).

Bitty likes short shorts because he’s from Georgia and sometimes it is just too hot and he just can’t with pants. And if they give him legs for miles and make his ass look miss a step worthy good, well that’s just an added bonus.

He’d never agree with Jack’s assertion that he has too many shorts - those with whole drawers full of under armor should not throw stones- but he can’t deny that this whole thing might have been avoided if he had a couple pairs fewer.

__________

The shorts are an impulse buy, he’s at the store for something completely unrelated and they’re just there, right in front of him. He grabs a pair and throws them in his cart almost without thinking, because of course he’s getting them, how could he not.

Bright Falconers blue with white piping, and there, in big block letters across the butt, Zimmermann. They’re miniscule. Bitty loves them.

He’s almost certain they’re women’s, and thinks Shitty would be so proud of his rebellion against the arbitrary gendering of clothing. Then he imagines Shitty’s reaction to the specific shorts in question and Bitty decides that shitty is never, ever finding out about the shorts.

Jacks reaction to the shorts later that evening on the other hand is very …… Satisfying.

____________

That would have been all well and good if he hadn’t become a cautionary tale on the dangers of distracted packing.

He and Jack are in Montreal visiting Jack’s parents on the rare occasion when their schedules line up and they both have a free long weekend.

Jack, not one to let something as trivial as vacation interrupt his schedule, wakes up early to go for a run with his dad. Bitty groans, roles over into the warm space jack leaves and goes back to sleep. 

When he finally drags himself out of bed he pulls on the first real-clothing like things he finds, a Samwell athletics shirt and what he _thinks_ are his favorite blue shorts. 

He’s downstairs in the kitchen, leaning over the counter with his head propped in one hand, staring at the percolating coffee pot as if he can speed the process along through the force of his gaze alone, when he hears a strangled noise from the doorway. He sees Jack’s dad bent double, attempting to restrain his laughter.

“nice shorts” he chokes out.

Bitty reaches behind him and feels the letters under his fingers with horror. He turns bright red and flees the room as fast as he can without turning his back to Bob. As he hastily climbs the stairs he hears laughter burst out below.

Thankfully Jack isn’t back yet, so he is able to stuff the offending shorts into the bottom of his suitcase and pull on a pair of jeans with no-one else the wiser.

When Jack gets back, he finds his dad still chuckling in the kitchen, wiping tears off his cheeks. He’s getting his post run protein shake from the fridge when his dad sidles up to him

“ Been marking you’re territory, eh?”

He’s got the glint in his eye that means he’s probably chirping Jack, but Jack hasn’t left any visible marks on Bitty that he can think of. He briefly considers what else his father might mean before deciding that his father is strange and responding with a noncommittal grunt, then heading upstairs to shower.

__________

Bob is almost vibrating with enthusiasm as Alicia goes to open her next present. Jack wonders what they’re in for. His parents tend to give each other more serious gifts spontaneously throughout the year and exchange gag gifts at Christmas. Seeing what they come up with every year is always a highlight of Jack’s holidays.

He’s a little confused when his mom pulls out a pair of blue Zimmermann shorts like the ones Bitty has.

His dad can’t know, can he?

It has to be a coincidence. Has to be.

He’s even more confused when he returns from the kitchen with fresh coffees to find that his mother has pulled them on and is posing while his dad takes a photo, the two of them grinning like maniacs.

Jack revises his previous conclusion to state that both his parents are strange.

____________

Bitty opens the messages from Alicia expecting a Merry Christmas or maybe a photo of Jack in a Santa hat. He is entirely unprepared for her butt in Zimmermann shorts to fill his screen, part of her clearly earsplitting grin just visible in the upper corner. He immediately turns pink and begins to giggle uncontrollably.

“Who are you texting?” his aunt asks

His answer,“Oh, Jack’s mom just says Merry Christmas.”, hardly seems satisfactory.

The extended Bittle clan decides that he has spent too much time up north and is now a little strange.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack and Bitty are spending Christmas with their respective family because I imagine that Bitty’s family takes Christmas very seriously. As in you don’t bring people you’re dating home for Christmas while you’re still in college, even if you are sort of living with them. Being gay does not grant you an exception because if you bring your boyfriend then Tracy will wonder why she can’t bring hers, and Blake will want to invite his girlfriend, and that is not how things are done.


End file.
